Undead Cowboy Outfit
The Undead Cowboy Outfit is an outfit in Red Dead Redemption. It is an outfit for John Marston, and it can only be found in Undead Nightmare. Background The outfit is unlocked after completing the Undead Nightmare campaign. It appears to be the bloodstained remnants of the Elegant Suit, minus John's hat and the suit jacket, along with a ragged red headband. After this outfit is unlocked, the Undead will think Marston is one of them and not attack right away, but will begin attacking once John gets close enough. However, even though he has a zombified appearance, humans will not attack him. Unlocking this outfit will also change all of John Marston's quotes to snarls and ragged snorts or grunts. Oddly, NPC's will still understand him, as in the case of a greeting or acknowledgement of another character's statements. Trivia *This is one of the ten outfits that are missing John's iconic cowboy hat. The others are the Reyes' Rebels Outfit, Union Suit, Treasure Hunter Outfit, Deadly Assassin Outfit, Savvy Merchant, Expert Hunter, Gentleman's Attire, the Undead Hunter, and the Legend of the Apocalypse Outfit *This outfit looks almost nothing like the original Cowboy Outfit, despite sharing a similar name. *At the end of some pre-release trailers for Undead Nightmare, the "Zombie John" artwork prominently featured in the DLC shows a zombified Marston wearing the Reyes' Rebels Outfit and headband in place of the ingame model's vest and tie. This is odd, as the outfit is never available in the DLC. *After getting this outfit, the player will be unable to change into any other of John's regular clothing. The player may only use either the Army of the Undead or Legend of the Undead outfits, which remain the same as with the regular John Marston model, albeit with a different skin tone and Zombie Marston's head model. *It is unknown where the red headband came from. *If you have the Undead Cowboy outift equipped and activate the "Hic" cheat, using the code "I'M DRUNK AS A SKUNK AND TWICE AS SMELLY", will lead to some hilarious results as when you fall over Marston will attempt to stand up but fail perhaps because of the way his stance has changed. He will sit up half way but collapse, all the while making noises of pain. *In multiplayer mode, when using this outfit you may occasionally be spawned as a slight variant. The skin is similar to Undead Cowboy but it resembles more of John Marston as his eye is no longer missing; they are instead both blood red. *The outfit could be a reference to the spaghetti western Django Kill. In the opening of the film, Django played by Thomas Milian, climbs out of a grave just like John does at the end of Undead Nightmare wearing very similar clothes. Both Django and Zombie John wear a white shirt, a waistcoat and headbands. *The Undead Cowboy outfit is the only outfit to feature the bandolier once the main story has been completed. *Despite being bloodied and adding a bandana, this seems to be the outfit worn by Marston on the front cover of most verions of the game. Gallery Marstonzombie.png Undead john.jpg|Undead John See Also *Undead Nightmare *Union Suit *Undead Hunter *Outfits Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Redemption DLC Outfits